Strawberry Cake (BaekYeol ver)
by dinodeer
Summary: Super Junior memberikan sebuah Strawberry Cake yang besar untuk EXO sebagai tanda dukungan mereka pada hoobaenimnya. Bagaimana cara BaekYeol menikmati kue itu? (Side Story dari Strawberry Cake HunHan ver.)


Title : Strawberry Cake (Baekyeol ver.)

Author : dinodeer ( ilmaail_)

Cast :

EXO – K – Baekhyun

EXO – K – Chanyeol

Support Cast : EXO

Pair(s) : BaekYeol. ( Slight HunHan, TaoRis )

Genre : Half of Romance, Yaoi.

Rate : G – PG 14

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : Plot is mine.

Summary : Super Junior memberikan sebuah Strawberry Cake yang besar untuk EXO sebagai tanda dukungan mereka pada hoobaenimnya. Bagaimana cara BaekYeol menikmati kue itu?

"Yeol-ah! Bisakah kau tak mendorong-dorongku?!"

"Aih, aku juga kan mau!"

"Ya! Jangkung! Bergeserlah sedikit!"

"Yang jangkung harusnya duluan, yang pendek nanti saja."

"Berhenti mengoceh! Jangan mendorong terus pabo! Jadi gak selesai-selesai nih!"

"Makanya sudah kubilang harusnya aku duluan Baekki, kau minggir sana!"

"Ya! Aku duluan yang memegang pisau!"

"Tapi kau itu lama sekali, dasar lamban."

"APA KATAMU?! KAU MENGATAIKU LAMBAN?!"

"BAEKYEOL! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Baekhyun yang baru saja hendak menjitak Chanyeol langsung terdiam ketika Suho berada di belakang mereka sambil menatap garang kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini… ya! Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau tak keluarkan kue-nya dari lemari es! Dan kau Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tak membawa pisau yang satu lagi! kalian ini… hal kecil saja diributkan! Membuat pusing saja!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Suho benar-benar menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

"Ma..maafkan kami Hyung…" ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan. Mereka pun langsung melakukan apa yang Suho perintahkan, membuat Suho marah sama saja seperti membuat Neptunus marah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun duduk di meja makan, di meja itu hampir semua orang sedang makan kue pemberian Super Junior _sunbaenim_, semua orang berarti ada beberapa yang tidak kan?

"Aku juga ingin makan kue…"

Baekhyun menatap iba kearah Luhan karena sejak ultimatum Sehun (re : Strawberry Cake Hunhan ver.) Hyung-nya itu hanya bisa diam di ruang tengah sambil menggumam terus soal keinginannya makan kue. Kalau saja Sehun tak memberi ancaman soal membeberkan rahasia, dia pasti sudah berani memberikan Hyung yang menurutnya mirip dengannya itu kue strawberry sebanyak yang dia mau.

"Ya! Jangan melamun kalau makan."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku kasihan pada Luhan-Hyung, si Sehun itu terlalu jahat padanya."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Kau juga harus dikasihani, umurmu berapa tahun sih? makan kue saja masih belepotan seperti anak kecil. Lihat krim kue-nya diujung bibirmu."

"Jinjja? Disebelah mananya?"

Baekhyun mencoba membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan krim dengan tangannya, tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeringai kecil.

"Aku bantu."

Tanpa menunggu dari persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menjilat ujung bibir Baekhyun yang penuh dengan krim lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat untuk sentuhan akhirnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Ehehem."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kalian, bisakah tak melakukannya terang-terangan di depanku dan Tao?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya, sedangkan Tao hanya bisa melongo setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan BaekYeol di depannya.

"Kalian seperti di drama saja Hyung! Aku pernah melihatnya. Wufan-gege apa aku bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"Kkkkk."

Baekhyun kini tak kuasa menahan tawanya karena wajah Kris sudah memerah semerah-merahnya sampai telinganya pun merah karena ucapan Tao yang entah polos ataupun sengaja.

"Tao-ah, kalian bisa melakukannya kok." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung terkekeh ketika melihat Kris hanya bisa makan kuenya dalam diam, sementara kini Tao sudah berbincang dengan Chanyeol soal 'hal yang tadi Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun' dengan serunya.

"Haaaah…" sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Chagi."

Baekhyun langsung terbatuk ketika mendengar seseorang dengan suara beratnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagi' di telinganya, catat di telinganya.

"Wa…wae?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Dia merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri akibat desahan pelan Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja, Baekki-yeppeo~"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Pipinya sudah merona merah karena ucapan Chanyeol. Entahlah, walaupun mereka sering disebut tom&jerry couple karena sering sekali bertengkar, tapi pada dasarnya mereka terkadang sering juga bermesraan walau tak seintens hunhan mengingat mereka berada dalam grup yang sama dan mereka adalah roommate.

"Kau mau kue tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sepotong kecil sisa kue yang tadi sedang dimakannya sendiri di ruang makan. Dia sepertinya terkena virus Luhan yang selalu ingin makan kue akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak, aku mau memandang Baekki-ku yang manis saja ah."

Blush!

Baekhyun langsung mengurucutkan bibirnya kesal dan malu. Beginilah jika Chanyeol sedang dalam mood untuk menggodanya maka dia harus mempersiapkan jantungnya agar bisa berhenti bersuara sangat kencang karena gombalan dari Chanyeol.

"Baekki-ku kyeopta deh!"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Jangan cubit-cubit! Sakit tahu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu kyeopta itu Baekki-ah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis sekali sampai Baekhyun ingin mati melihatnya.

"AKU BENCI! AKU SANGAT BENCI SEHUNNIE!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah suara dan menatap pintu kama Sehun&Suho sudah dibanting keras oleh Luhan dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sedang menghela nafas panjang. BaekYeol bertatapan satu sama lain dan menyeringai kecil.

"Luhan-Hyung nangis, Oh Sehun membuat Luhan-Hyung-nya menangis." Ledek mereka berbarengan dengan nada menyalahkan. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang kewalahan oleh tingkah kecil Luhan-nya.

"Ah, aku mau kue lagi." ujar Baekhyun sambil memotong kue lagi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat piring Baekhyun keatas dan menyeringai pelan.

"Ya! Kembalikan piringku! Aku ingin kue itu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ambil kalau kau bisa, Baekki-ku yang pendek."

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal, kali ini dia harus bisa menahan amarahnya karena sepertinya mood Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi mengerjainya.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat mencoba meraih tangan Chanyeol yang mengangkat piring kuenya. Namun seperti yang bisa kita bayangkan, dia tak bisa meraihnya, salahkan dia karena pendek atau salahkan Chanyeol karena terlalu tinggi? Pilihan sulit.

"Ya! Kembalikan piring kueku!" teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil terus berusaha mengambil piring kue yang masih dipegang Chanyeol.

"Ayo Baekki, kau pasti bisa!" Chanyeol malah menyemangati Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit merendahkan, dia hanya bisa tertawa sambil memandang Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha mengambil piring kuenya.

"Huh!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti melompat-lompat untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang piring kuenya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Hap!

Tiba-tiba dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan mendorongnya jatuh sehingga kini Baekhyun berada diatas Chanyeol.

Brugh

"Ya! Sakit tahu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil meringis.

"Salahmu sendiri mengerjaiku dasar!" balas Baekhyun sambil mengambil piring kuenya dan memakan kuenya dalam satu kali suap.

Brak

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merubah posisi mereka, Baekhyun yang awalnya diatas kini berada dibawahnya dan Chanyeol sendiri tentu saja posisinya ada diatas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali kue sih?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa merubah posisi mereka.

"Ka..karena, ehm.. k-kue it-u manis." Jawab Baekhyun tergagap, dia merasakan aura 'aneh' Chanyeol kali ini.

"Apa aku juga manis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Jawab saja Chagi."

"Ehm… tentu saja k-kau juga manis." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Lalu apa yang paling manis menurutmu dariku?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih tetap tak merubah posisi mereka, sepertinya otak pervert-nya sedang berjalan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun was-was. Dia mulai menyadari bagaimana mood Chanyeol kali ini.

"Kalau menurutku yang paling manis darimu itu semuanya, semua hal tentangmu, semua hal yang bersangkutan denganmu, semua hal yang ada padamu dan terutama ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk bibir Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, dan menekannya lembut.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, dia sudah tahu arah dari tujuan Chanyeol bertanya yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Baekki-yeppo-ku? Eum?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap pelan pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Engh, i..itu."

"Heum?"

"Kalau begitu, ini juga yang paling manis menurutku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengecup kilat bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau mengerti juga eoh?"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku sekarang akan memakan sesuatu yang paling manis menurutku."

Dan kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan BaekYeol di ruang makan dengan posisi yang tak berubah.

END


End file.
